Леми Абеляр
Леми Абеляр, так же известный как Леми Потрошитель - приемный сын Джулии Абеляр и позорный серийный убийца Ролледа. Как члену Père Noël, ему было присвоено кодовое имя V. Пьеро. Его приемная мать промыла ему мозги: ночами Леми бродил по улицам города, убивая по заданию организации. Он был одним из перерождений Гензеля. Биография Ранние годы Рожденный в Люцифенской Республике, Леми остался без родителей; его взяли в приют Ролледа. В детском возрасте его усыновила миллионерша Джулия Абеляр.Fifth Pierrot - ルシフェニア共和国ロールド領の孤児院で暮らす少年レミーは女性富豪ジュリアに養子として引き取られる。 Обученный как убийца для Pere Noel, он говорил, что мир полон ошибок и ему необходимо "наказать плохих детей".Fifth Pierrot - サンタさんから学んだ事　世界は間違いだらけ По ночам Леми совершал убийства в Ролледе для своей матери,Fifth Pierrot - 犯罪組織『ペールノエル』の長という裏の顔を持つジュリアに洗脳されたレミーは 『五番目の道化師』として夜毎に暗殺稼業に精を出す事になる･･･ одно из них включало в себя зверскую поножовщину в 2 часа ночи на улицах города.Fifth Pierrot - 午前二時　暗闇の街　今宵の犠牲者は誰？ В какой-то момент он получил Бокал Кончитты, но не знал, как использовать его силу.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Père Noël Зимой 610 года, с мрачным видом VII. Чародейка подошла к Леми и попыталась убедить его сбежать из Père Noël вместе с ней.Fifth Pierrot - 優しくて暗い目をした　七番目の手品師が ここから逃げ出そうと甘い誘いをかける Убийца рассказал об этом своей матери, I. СантаFifth Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと, но на следующий день VII. Чародейка исчезла. Леми наслаждался благодарностью Джулии, когда она гладила его по голове, чувствуя странную привязанность к ней.Fifth Pierrot - ピエロの頭　優しく撫でる サンタさんの手　それはまるで･･･ Во время одного из своих заданий, Леми ждал жертву в темной аллее, когда внезапно он услышал выстрел и почувствовал, что истекает кровью.Fifth Pierrot - 不意に響き渡る破裂音　そして黒から赤へ Видя, в него стреляла VIII. Снайпер, он теряет сознание и начинает умирать. Во время последнего вздоха V. Пьеро видел улыбающиеся лица своих настоящих отца и материFifth Pierrot - 夢の中で微笑んでいる本当の父と母; он слышал угрожающий смех VII. Чародейки, говорящей с издевкой, что ему следовало убежать с ней.Fifth Pierrot - そう呟いて嗤ったのは　七番目の手品師だった… Примерно в это время, его душа была затянута в Бокал Кончиты Демоном Чревоугодия.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Наследие В истории Эвиллиоса, резня на улицах Ролледа заработала для Леми прозвище "Леми Потрошитель", хотя эти события после его смерти были смазаны. В 978 году Галериан Марлон в присутствии МА упомянул убийства Леми и задался вопросом их связи с Эллукой Часовщицей и Гумилией.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Фильм об этом инциденте был создан МА более, чем через десятилетие после этого, впоследствии он был просмотрен Хозяйкой Суда. Систематизируя "судебные дела", Гамон Окто заметил, что Леми, казалось, сохранил воспоминания своих прошлых жизней; он был другим по сравнению с тем, когда всё время был с Гретель. Также, Садовник считал его смерть следствием неудачи, причисляя это к невезению.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Личность и черты характера Леми был верным, но извращённым человеком, управляемым своей матерью. Джулия промыла ему мозги,Fifth Pierrot - 犯罪組織『ペールノエル』の長という裏の顔を持つジュリアに洗脳されたレミーは обучая его со специальным намерением сделать орудием для убийств. Благодаря её идеологической обработке, он поверил, что мир полон "ошибок", и его обязанность как V. Пьеро исправить их, а именно, убить. В результате, по ночам он убивал "плохих детей" не чувствуя вины, считая их жирными свиньями.太った豚に銀のナイフを突き立てる Играя Пьеро, он часто надевал наряд клоуна, подходящий к его ночной роли,Fifth Pierrot PV хотя иногда носил более обычную одежду.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Он хранил стойкую преданность своей приемной матери, выполняя задания, чтобы удовлетворить её, отказавшись предать её, когда VII.Чародейка просила его сбежать с ней.Fifth Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた　裏切り者がいますと Его привязанность, как реинкарнации Гензеля, была обусловлена её сходством с матерью Гензеля, Метой Зальмхофер.Fifth Pierrot - サンタさんの手　それはまるで･･･ В отличие от его прошлых воплощений, Леми сохранил некоторые воспоминания из своих прошлых жизней,Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" это было ощутимо в сходстве Джулии и его последующей привязанности матери. Несмотря на своё безжалостное поведение, сам Леми был в ужасе от смертельной раны, он был испуган мыслями о смерти.Fifth Pierrot - 胸が痛いよピエピエロ　死にたくないよ　死にたくないよ Навыки и умения Обученный своей матерью, Леми был опытным и смертоносным убийцей, наученный убивать с малых лет, способный успешно выполнить задание, не будучи обнаруженным и пойманным властями Люцифении.Fifth Pierrot -今宵乱れしピエピエロ　観客のない夜のサーカス あの月の為に笛を吹け　そして黒から赤へ Пьеро использовал серебряный нож, и был достаточно умелым во владении им для убийств людей при выполнении заданий.Fifth Pierrot - 太った豚に銀のナイフを突き立てる Также он был хорошим атлетом, способным расчитать размеры зданий и прыгать между ними для маневрирования в районах города.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Однако, ему не хватало понимания в использовании сосудов греха; во время владения бокалом, он потерпел неудачу в попытке использовать его силу.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif Связь с другими персонажами I. Санта: Приемная мать Леми. Он был фанатично предан I. Санте и следовал каждому её приказу, а так же не терпел угроз для неё извне, таких как VII. Чародейка. Он радовался небольшим проявлениям привязанности с её стороны, таким как поглаживание его по голове за хорошо выполненную работу. Леми считал её внешность успокаивающей, а так же, напоминающей кого-то. VII. Чародейка: Товарищ из Père Noël. Леми считал её мягкой, хотя зловещей на вид, но после её просьбы покинуть Père Noël, он видел в ней лишь угрозу "г-же. Санте". Когда она стояла над ним, в то время, как он умирал, Леми был потрясен её присутствием и ощущал, как она злобно смеётся над его смертью. VIII. Снайпер: Товарищ из Père Noël. Леми не подозревал, что VIII. Снайпер так же работала на VII. Чародейку, поэтому он не ожидал, что она выстрелит в него. Гензель: Первое воплощение Леми. Сохраняя некоторые воспоминания своей прошлой жизни, Леми получил его привязанность к матери от родства Гензеля с Метой Зальмхофер; он видел в I. Санте след Меты, и поэтому желал понравиться ей. Полло: Одно из воплощений Леми. Внешность и душа Леми были те же самые, что и у Полло, вместе с ними он приобрел привязанность слуги к любому, похожему на Мету. Мальчик-слуга: Последнее воплощение Леми. Поглощение Леми демоном Чревоугодия привело непосредственно к существованию Слуги; как и предыдущие воплощения, Леми передал свою фанатичную привязанность ему, поскольку он служил Хозяйке Кладбища в Театре Зла. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Леми происходит из иврита и означает "преданный Богу" или "пребывающий с Богом". *Его фамилия (Абеляр) происходящая из немецкого, означает "решительный" или "стойкий". *Образ Леми имеет сильную связь с культурой Франции: его кодовое имя V. Пьеро происходит от типа персонажа, используещегося в французской пантомиме, "Абеляр" - фамилия французского философа, а события его дебютной песни происходят во вдохновленной Францией Люцифенской Республике. *Имя Леми частично вдохновлено именем представляющего его вокалоида Лена, начинаясь с букв "le"("ле"). *Пьеро обычно описывается как наивный или глупый персонаж, который становится жертвой шуток других людей, это выражается в том, что Джулия манипулировала им как личным орудием; также Пьеро часто изображается как клоун или шут, что соответствует одежде Леми. *Его прозвище "Леми Потрошитель" вероятно основывается на пресловутом серийном убийце Джеке Потрошителе, который убивал своих жертв ночью, часто изображающегося с ножом. Любопытно *Роль Леми в организации следует извращенной теме "Рождества", которая окружает Père Noël; он отвечает за наказания "плохих" детей, обозначенных I. Сантой. *В Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, демон Обжорстрва размышляет о предыдущих владельцах, в шутку называя "Пьеро" "Пятым" владельцем. *В Fifth Pierrot он упоминает, что носит белый грим, однако, в PV песни он изображается без какой-либо косметики. *Его убийства, происходящие в Ролледе, вероятно являются ссылкой на дорожный каток (road-roller), машину, часто ассоциируемую с близнецами Кагаминэ, один из которых является играющим Леми вокалоидом. *Неизвестно, видел ли Леми своих собственных родителей или родителей своего предыдущего воплощения, Гензеля. *В PV Fifth Pierrot, Леми в частности обозначен как "желтый"(муж.), подразумевая, что в организации есть другой женский персонаж с желтым мотивом. Галерея Концепт-Арт= FifthLemyProfile.png|Профиль Леми в новелле Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot |-| Появления в песнях= Lemy.Abelard.full.612805.jpg|Леми в Fifth Pierrot Lemy Pierrot.png|Леми вспоминает, что ему говорили Lemy Julia.png|Приемная мать (Джулия) ласкает Пьеро в награду за его преданность |-| Появление в книгах= PierrotWaltz3.png|Изображение Леми в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Fifthcover.png|Леми в Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot FifthLemy.png|Lemy in the light novel FifthLemyJuliaRin.png|Lemy dressed in formal clothing |-| Появление в манге= Lemychibi.png|Изображение в Леми манге Deadly Sins of Evil LemyDSoE.png|Леми в манге QuartetsLemy.png|Леми, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsLemyCasual.png|Леми носящий повседневную одежду в манге PierrotLemy.png|Леми в манге Fifth Pierrot JuliaLemyPierrot.png|Леми в повседневной одежде в манге |-| Разное= LemyCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Леми для отсчета The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 выпущенная Ichika Lendiffrence.PNG|A chart by Tamara pointing out the diffrences of the four boys represented by Kagamine Len in Quartets of Evil PierrotAd.png|Lemy in an advertisement for Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot FifthCDCoverBonus.png|Illustration of Lemy by Yuu Появления *Fifth Pierrot (первое появление) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (лишь упоминается) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita (iлишь косвенное упоминание) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (неканоничное появление) *Evils Court Примечания en:Lemy Abelardes:Lemy Abelardfr:Lemy Abelard Категория:Персонажи Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Люцифения Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Lucifenia